The Running Detective
by TheWinchesterFamily
Summary: A delinquent doing his best to follow his step-dad's courier of being an amazing detective. In just one night he makes a great mistake and ends up going to a school meant to train powerful hunters, Beacon Academy. What's going to happen to him? Who is he going to meet? Let's find out.
1. Prologue

The room was cold, bland, and very small. There's a light hanging from the ceiling, under it was a metal table, and then there is me seating next to it. It looks like a classic interrogation room you see in a police station. Not the perfect place to hang out on a Friday night. At this point you might be wondering why I'm here in the first place. Well, I didn't do anything wrong. It all just depends on how you look at it. I would like to continue on telling you all what happen, but I hear someone coming so I'm going to stop narrating.

A middle-aged looking man walks in to the room, and with a woman in fact. She also looks middle-aged. The man has grey hair and brown eyes. He is wearing shaded glass spectacles and has a dark green scarf on. He has a black vest, with a green undershirt and wears a suit over it. He has black shoes and dark green pants. He really likes green apparently. The woman behind him has light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl on one side of her face. She has green eyes and has very nerdy glasses. She wears a white long-sleeved that exposed some of her chest. She's surprising bold for a middle-aged woman, she even looks beautiful as well. In my opinion that is. Oh, going off topic. Miss beautiful here also wears a black business skirt and a light brown stocking. To complete her off she has black boots with brown heels, and a cape with black on the outside and purple on the inside.

The middle-aged man sits across me from the table. The women stayed next to door with a scroll in hand. "Hello young man. My name is Ozpin; it is nice to meet you." "….."I didn't say anything. "Do you mind explaining to me how a factory's explosion can cause the half of the city to have a blackout?" He asked me with a confused expression. "…" I stayed silent. There is no reason for me to say anything to him. "There is no need for you to be shy. All you need to do is tell me what happen in building." "It blew up." I smiled at him as I said it. "I can see that, the whole city can. We want to know why it did." He wasn't please. Ozpin signal the women behind her. She gives him the scroll and begins to read off it. "Your name is Apollo Rider, but people call by your middle name, Grim. You were adopted by the Rider's family at aged nine. Your father is a detective and your mother is a hunter. At the moment they are working overseas. For 8 years to be accurate." What? How do they know they were gone that long? Everything else is just general knowledge. "Look like you are interested now." I didn't realize it but I was leaning closer and closer to the table. "Do you know the police's stations have five pages of information about you?" Five pages huh. "So are you going to answer my questions now." I reluctantly said, "Fine, what do you want to know?"


	2. Chapter 1

My name is Apollo Rider. Most people call me by my middle name, Grim. I live in a city called Hollow City. The reason it's called Hollow City is because it was made into a mountain. A mining company drilled a hole into a mountain and found a large deposit of dust. They drilled so much they made a giant hole in the mountain. The company realizes there was so much more dust under the mountain and stared digging like greedy gold diggers. They made so much money they stated building a town. It grew and became the famous city known as Hollow City. Original name, I know.

For those who are wondering about my appearance. I wear a pale grey sweatshirt with a hoodie. It only has a red crack heart design on my chest. Over my sweatshirt is a long black coat that reaches above my knees. I also wear dark blue jeans and red sneaks. I wear a one white left handed glove. I have short black spiky hair and brown eyes.

Just like every city, it's filled with its own problems. Lately, local dust shops have been broken in and have been robbed of everything it has. I'm just a rookie detective and it was my job to search for evidence concerning the whereabouts of these criminal master minds. To any other cop, this is just a simple break in so it's perfectly fine with sending the rookie instead. Well it supposed to be. Sadly, a break in occurred near a park that is known to have a romantic sight of the moon late at night. A married couple witnessed the robbery, were killed on the spot the spot. Analyzing a security camera, they were grabbed and were thrown in front of the store. One of the criminals pulled out a gun and shoved it into the husband's mouth. The criminal pulled the trigger, without hesitation. The other one had a crowbar with him. It probable helped them break in. He swung the crowbar and smashed the wife's head wide open. I was watching the video with a police officer. He ran out the room holding his mouth. I can hear him vomiting in a trash can and they called me a child. Watching this doesn't affect me at all. To the officer this was a tragic end to a lovey couple. To me it just looks like two stupid couple being in the wrong place at the wrong time, but hey, it's not like they knew it was their last night together.

Anyway, examining the crimes it looks like they are in a hurry to gain dust. Most criminals wait at least two to three weeks before robbing another store. All of the crimes are at least four days from each other; even the last two were back to back. Also, killing the love birds in an execution fashion proves they were in a hurry. Going by all the evidence, they obviously need a lot of dust. They robbed all the dust from the south side of the city. The only choices they have are to either to start stealing on the north side or to steal from the South's dust factory. Since they are already in a hurry, why not steal from the source.

It was my jobs to investigate these burglaries but it turned into a murder. So the police department forced me to leave it to a professional. They don't want me getting involved with the case because they think I'm might get in the way. If anything I hate leaving things unfinished and it's not like I listen to anyone but myself anyway.

I arrived at the South's dust factory. All of the stores were robbed between 12 to 1 am so I got there an hour early. I sneaked into the factory by using the air vents. I waited in the vent to see if my hypothesis was correct. I was starting to lose hope then suddenly I heard a gunshot. The sound echoed in the vents. I quietly got out of the vents.

I had a one strap backpack with me in the vents for my equipment. Inside I have two swords, three small bags, and one small left handed gauntlet. I put on the gauntlet over my glove so it can slide in easier. The swords looks identical but they have their own second function. My left sword can transform into a Smith & Wilson model 29 revolver. The right one can transform into a Thompson caliber 45. My gauntlet releases dust so I can use it as a weapon. I also have a normal Mauser C69 pistol.

I begin running towards the area the sound came from. What I found wasn't a pretty sight. I found the motionless dead bodies of the guards that work in the factory. Most of the bodies were shot but for the unlucky one were beaten to death. I continue on and found the shipping area. I can see a group of men loading dust into a truck. They must have taken the dust all ready. Jumping at them is not a good idea. I can't underestimate them. I need to thin out there numbers, quickly and quietly.

I can see eleven men. Five of them are loading the truck. Two are on top of the rafters. Three of them are too busy hide the guards and employees bodies. The last one is just inside the truck. I can see the rafter moving back in froth. It must be old. I climbed up and knock over the rails. The rafters fell killing the two above. "I told those two not to be up there. Fucking morons." The group of men just start laugh at off and started working again. The three men finished hiding the bodies and went to another part of the factory. I follow them and killed them with my swords without making a sound. I go back to the shipping area. The remaining men were almost finished. I need to work fast. I shot a bullet into the dust container causing it to explode. It killed three of the men, leaving only two on the ground. I recognized the two from the video. I smiled at the irony of situation. I grabbed one of them and shoved my Thompson into his mouth. Then I unloaded it into his month, leaving a headless corpus. The second one screamed in fear. I grabbed my swords and stabbed him through his eyes, killing him. I thought I was done with my job until I saw her. The shipping area was filled with dust. I couldn't see a thing but what I can see is her blazing eyes. Then I saw a flame coming from her hand.

Hours later…..

"Last thing I remember is an explosion and me waking up in a pile of concrete." I told him everything I knew, well the important parts. "Well, so that's what happen." He looks back at the scroll. I just sit there silently watching him. "Apollo, I have researched you very thoroughly and can I say I'm very impress. You took the test for beacon and passed with flying colors. You even were accepted from the others school. Yet, you chose to become a detective. Tell me, why do you apply to schools that teaches hunting, get accepted, and then ignore them to become a detective?" I stayed there watching him. Ozpin sighed, saddened about my reaction. "You know you're in big trouble. A dust factory exploded, causing a blackout. Citizens are going to asked questions and the only person to answer is a delinquent with a criminal record that covers a two full pages. You only hav" "Ok I get it, I ether become your weapon for war or go to prison" I interrupted him. "Weapon! Why would you? I never said! I don't want you to be a weapon!" He yelled at me. It was unexpected. I looked down at the floor and signed. "Fine I'll join your school." I didn't look back him but I can tell he was smiling. Dammit, how can I screw so badly? This is what I tried to run away from.

Author note: this chapter was rushed. I'm sorry if this chapter has many mistakes.


	3. Chapter 2

I am sitting on a bench far away from the other students. I can only see clear blue skies out the window of the Airship. I spent most of my time playing video games. "Look everyone, it's the school." I see the students running toward the windows. I told myself not be ecstatic but I would be lying if I wasn't curious. I looked out and saw Beacon. I have to admit, the sight was beautiful. Its beauty matches a castle from a fairytale. The Airship landed and all the students exited. I also followed. The school looks bigger up close. Ozpin told me to head towards the auditorium once I arrived.

"BOOM" an explosion occurred making the ground shake. What the hell? What was that? I'm curious about this so I walk to the general area of the explosion. I found a girl in a crater and a boy walking towards her. He holds out his hand and she accepts.

"I guess it's time for introduction. Hello my name is Jaune Arc. Short, sweets, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it." "Do they really?" The girl asked him. "Well, mm, no." Jaune has blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He wears a white chest plate and shoulder armor. Under the armor is a black hoodie with orange sleeves. He also wears blue pants and black shoes. "My name is Ruby Rose." Ruby is dressed in a black blouse and a skirt with red trimming, complete with a red cloak. Her hair is black with a red tint to it. She even has silver eyes but that's not surprising. She looks, no, she is very young. Why is she here? Did Ozpin accept her into Beacon like he did with me? I guess it doesn't matter. "So what's your name? Ruby asked me. "Grim." I didn't want to say anything more. "For a scary guy, you're surprising shy." I looked at the blonde "scary?" He shivered "I don't think he looks scary." She smiled back at me. I smiled back at her.

"So, I got this thing." Ruby takes out a scythe from her hip. "Is that a scythe?" Jaune ask being confused of her action. "It's also a customizable, high impact velocity sniper rifle." "A wha-?" "It is also a gun." "Oh, that's cool." "So what do you got?" Ruby looks at us. Jaune takes out his sword and shield shows Ruby. Ruby, once again, looks at me expecting me to show her my weapons. "Um, do you guys know where we are?" They both just look at each other than realize were we are. "Were lost, aren't we?"

We finally find the auditorium. "Ruby! Over here! I saved you a you seat." A blonde girl calls to her from the crowd. She must be friends with her. "I well see you two later." She runs to her. I left Jaune without him noticing me. I found a seat at the far side. Ozpin goes up to a microphone on stage and starts to speak. "I'll keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to delicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." He seemed off. Something is wrong. Goodwitch goes up to the microphone. "You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready." She follows Ozpin. Ozpin glance at my direction. Ours eyes lock. Why is he looking at me? No one seems to notice. "He seems a little lost, do you not agree?" I hear a gentle whisper enter my ear. I glared to the side of me. A girl was sitting next to me. I didn't notice because I was to focus on Ozpin's speech. I ignored her and stood up to walk to the boy's lockers, but I was stop by her hand grabbing mine. I turned to her being very annoyed. "My apologize, but I didn't know how to get your attention. You were in depth thought, I did not want to be rude, but I am in need of your help." The girl looks like a noble. She has a slender body with a graceful figure and stoic demeanor. She wears a long flowing midnight blue dress; on the opposite side is crimson orange. The dress is cinched around the neck with elegant white lace, and is cut from her thigh to the bottom of the dress. Adorning her arms and wrists are lengths of the same fabric cut from her dress, which are individual separate pieces. Over the top of her upper body is a piece of metallic plate that encloses the front of her torso. Upon her feet she wears long greeves that stretch to her knees. The girl has long black hair. Her shoulders are open along with her back. Her right shoulder has a tattoo of a light-black heart. Her back has a white dove on her back. Damn, she looks like an angel that fell from the heavens. No, stop it Grim, focus.

"Can't you just ask someone else to help you." I moved my hand away from her. "I can but you and I are the only ones left." I signed. "What do you need help with?" She smiled at me. "I have a bad sense of direction. I even had trouble finding the auditorium itself. I wanted to-." "There is a map in the courtyard. Go look at that." "I would, that is actually how I got here, but I do not know how to return. That is why I need your assistants. Please, help me." She grabs both my hand and moves closer to me and stares into my eyes. "Fine, just stop touching me." She lets go me and blushes with embarrassment. "Sorry." "You are trying to find the lockers room, am I correct?" "Yes, but how do you know." "It's obvious. Come, follow me or do you want me to hold your hand for you?" I smiled at her. "Wow, you know how to smile. I thought you can only do one expression, angry. I guess you took out that stick up your ass." She covers her mouth to hide her giggling. No sense of direction but she has a sense of humor.

Once we got to the lockers we went our separate ways. Before she goes in she yells to me. "Thanks for your help, but I never got your name. Mine is Lucina Eos Aphrodite." I was going to ignore her but something came over me. I yelled, "I am Apollo Grim Rider." Funny, I never give my full name.


	4. Chapter 3 The Awakening

The world is flooded in fog. I open my eyes. I examine my surroundings and find myself in the middle of a street. Amiring the building around me, it seems a war has come and gone. Some of the building don't even have rooftops or walls in some cases.

A bright red light appeared in the distance. It is the only thing I can see through this thick fog. I start running towards the light. I felt like a fly, only attracted to light in the middle of the night. I finally get to the light. I look closely at it and found out it was a broken street light.

I feel exhausted. As if all the air in me has been suck out of me. I fall to my knees in agony. I hear a echo coming from the distance. I look down the street and see four black shadows. The shadows are coming towards me in tremendous speed. The closer they got. The clearer the shadows become.

The shadows are riding horses. Each of the four seems to carry something. The first one is equip with a bow. The second one is carrying a long sword. The third is holding a weighting scale. The final one is carrying a scythe. The first three gallops through me like ghost. I felt chills going through my body. I look up to see the final shadow. The final horsemen readying his scythe. He is going to kill me. I wanted to move but something was keeping me down. Once the shadow got close enough. He releases his swing. The scythe heading straight for my neck. I close my eyes out of fear.

I wake up in a ballroom. I'm heavily breathing. I sighed in relief. It was only a nightmare. That was a strange. I never had a nightmare that frightening.

I look around and see all the students waking up. Some are already leaving to the lockers rooms . I got up, grab my possession, and walk towards the lockers rooms.

After getting change into my normal attire; I start walking around the school. I'm still amaze about the size of the school.

I start to look around me and realize something. Damn I'm lost again. It looks like I'm in the school's courtyard. There are flowers and talk trees around me. With only a few tables but just enough places to sit. The area gives off a peaceful and suiting atmosphere. I close my eyes and embrace the warmth.

"Do you like the scenery?" I suddenly hear a voice from the distant. I open my eyes and see the school's warden. "It took me awhile to get the atmosphere right but It turn out just fine. Who knew just adding more flowers would make a peaceful scenery." Ozpin compliments himself. He walks toward a table and sits down. He signals a chair on the opposite side of the table.

I was reluctant but I sat down as he instructed. I wonder why he is here in all places, should he be preparing the students exam.

Ozpin pulled a scroll and start to pull out files from a school program. "Since you are here with me; I want to know more about you."

"Do you do this with everyone?" I asked.

"No, just the ones who cause disasters." Ozpin place the scroll on the table. "Lets just start with simple questions." He touches the scroll and slides out an app that looks like a notepad on the screen. "I read you're school fillies and I found many things interesting. One thing important to point out is that you have a 1.9 g.p.a average, but when you took the test for applying for colleges; you achieve the highest scores then any student in my school. How is it that you have terrible grades, yet you can get the highest scores in our school?" He asked.

"..."

"You are not going to make any friends if you keep giving the silent treatment." Ozpin said.

"..."

"I see. That is how it is going to be." He sighed. "Anyway, my next question is, why do you want to be a detective, but still apply for other colleges that are specifically for hunters?" He requested another answer from me.

"..." I continue to stay quiet.

"I guess you are not in a talking mood this morning." Ozpin said annoyed. "I suggest you go prepare for the exam." He gets up from the table and turn to leave.

"The exam is going to involve fighting Grimm, isn't it." I said to him. "Most of this students haven't face Grimm on their own. Some aren't even ready for it. You are gong to send them to their deaths, hostand back and watch?" I look at him.

Ozpin stops in his track. "You won't answer my question. Why should I answer yours?" He leavesaying anything else.

I get up from the table and walk toward the vault.

The vault is the nickname for the weapon's lockers. Unlike the others lockers where you store your clothes. You store your weapons and it's co-ed. The others are separated by gender, obviously.

I walk in and go to my locker. I pull out my equipment: two custom made swords, one handgun, three bags, and one left handed gauntlet.

As I equip everything. I start hearing banging from the distance. I turn to look at a girl kicking their locker. She kicks, punch, trying multiple password, all in an attempt to open her lock.

It was starting to annoy me, so I walk up to her. "Let me try." She steps away from the locker. I put on my gauntlet. My gauntlet has a device built into it. It can release dust with a switch inside. I slide in a bottle of blue dust in an open slot on my gauntlet. Blue dust can make electricity. It is mainly used for power. I place my left hand on the locker and electrify the locker. The locker pops open. "I reset the password for your locker. Just enter a new password and you should be fine."

"Thank you. If it wasn't for I would of been here all day." She thanks me. "My name is Nyx. I know it's a weird name but its mine and mine alone." She smiles at me cheerfully.

The girl has long dark purple twintail braids and bangs almost covering her eyes. She has blue eyes. She wears a pink blouse and a light grey coat. She also wears dark blue jean and black high heels boots.

I nod my head then start walking away from her.

"Wait, this is the part where you introduce yourself." She crosses her arms looking very annoyed.

"It's Apollo, but most people call me Grim. Trust me my name is weirder then yours." I told her trying change her mood.

She started giggling. This confused me. She look at me then stop. "Sorry, I found it funny that fact is your name is Grim and you're fighting monster called Grimm." She starts giggling again.

Nyx goes into her locker and pulled out abottle of red dust. Red dust can produce fire. It is very dangerous to use and mainly use for destructive purposes. "Here take this. This is me saying thank you." She hands out the bottle. I decline her offer. "Come on dude, just take it. It's dangerous to go alone." She waves the bottle. I take the bottle and leave the locker room.

Few minutes later...

I on top of a hill. Standing on a metal plate with other students line up. Ozpin starts to speak. "For years you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." I stare out into the forest. I feel chills. Something bad is going to happen. "Destroy everything in your path or you will die." Ozpin stops and lets Goodwich. I stop listening and continue to stare at the forest. I don't know why but I can feel the Grimm in the forest. There are so many.

I shake my head to keep me focus. I didn't completely hear Goodwich but apparently the first person we lock eyes with, will be are partner for 4 years. Ozpin continues on saying we need to find something in the forest and gring it back.

Ozpin start shooting students into the forest. I patiently wait for my turn. As I look around I see Ozpin looking at me. He mouth twos words to me "Good luck." Sending me fitting into the forest.


End file.
